<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Times Jack and Bitty Matched by shudder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426160">Three Times Jack and Bitty Matched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder'>shudder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Never Met, Jack Zimmermann Didn't Go to Samwell, M/M, Meet-Cute, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, Online Dating, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone accuses Jack of catfishing as...himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Times Jack and Bitty Matched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>entirely based off brian jordan alvarez posting screenshots of someone accusing him of catfishing on grindr. just wanted an excuse to try using a text message workskin. also i wasnt gonna be bothered with trying to figure out how to accurately portray a tinder convo on ao3 for something this silly, so pls suspend your disbelief.</p><p>this is very small and very silly.</p><p>also - if anyone knows how to make the contact name headers the same width as the phone please help me im dyin scoob</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A familiar sound bleeped from his phone, and Jack groaned. Tinder was nothing but a hassle. That didn’t stop him from opening the message anyway. </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Eric</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">really using someone else’s pics?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">reported your fake profile</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Jack cocked his head at his device. Someone really thought he was trying to catfish? He laughed. Wouldn’t someone trying to catfish as an NHL player choose a more attractive guy, like Crosby or Fleury? He decided to play with this guy, considering he would probably be blocked soon anyway.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">eric</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What if it was me?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> reported you loser</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Wouldn't it be funny if it was me 
and you said that to me?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> He shook his head a bit, and while waiting for a reply, he got a pop up stating his account was locked. He’d have to email a photo of his ID and wait for it to clear. Ugh. </p>
<hr/><p>A few days later, Jack was back to swiping, when he came across the same Eric who had reported him previously. He was looking through his photos just for the hell of it, when he accidentally pressed the green heart and, to his surprise, they matched again. He was hoping that this Eric person would just leave it alone, but he got yet another message accusing him of catfishing.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Eric</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">seriously? back again?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">reporting your profile. again.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">have fun with the admin.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Are you a fan of the man you think I'm impersonating? Do you think he's cute?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Once again locked. Damn, these admins were fast. He laid down on the couch and rested his phone on his chest, before quickly pulling it back out to text Shitty.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Shitty Knight</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Someone on Tinder keeps reporting me for "catfishing"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">dude, just apply for the blue checkmark. you'd get it no problem</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Blue checkmark?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">yeah man. it verifies you so that everyone knows you are who you say you are.</span><br/>
<span class="text">then you can match him just to prove it was actually you the whole time.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Jack figured that was probably the best course of action, although the fact that he was so desperate for companionship that he would go to these lengths didn't make him too proud. Regardless, he applied for verification while he was locked, and a few days later, got the blue checkmark. He eventually came across Eric once again, and decided to do what Shitty had said and swiped right. They matched a third time, and Jack sent a message first this time.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Eric</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">So it was me. Hi. I got verified.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">oh my goodness i am so so sorry i cant believe i did that.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">i'm just a really big fan and i wanted to make sure people weren't using your face to be creepy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">can i make it up to you?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Jack smiled. He was pretty cute, and sweet too, it seemed. He figured Eric had probably meant no harm, even if it was irritating.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">eric</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Let me take you to lunch?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">oh my...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">yes! yes! my mama is gonna flip when she hears about this.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Jack smiled and once again dropped his phone. Now he just had to figure out where to take a cute boy to lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>